SAIHATE
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yugi tiene un deseo puesto en una pirámide dorada,al cumplirse conocerá a la persona más importante en su vida pero el destino se encantara de separarlos,haciendo Yugi pase por una grave depresión lograra salir de ella o la depresión acabara con su vida?


"**Saihate"**

**CAPITULO: "COMIENZO"**

La vida puede cambiar en un instante y la felicidad que un día se alcanzo, puede desvanecerse como copos de nieve en verano. Pero jamás se puede olvidar las experiencias vividas, las alegrías y también las tristezas, esas que nos harán más fuertes cuando sin quererlo necesitemos consuelo para seguir viviendo.

Para un chico tímido su vida nunca tuvo ningún sentido, desde que su familia lo dejo solo su existencia era de tonos grises y sombríos, hasta que alguien especial toco su corazón, llenando su vida de alegría de ilusión, de esperanza…

- Yugi quieres ser mi novio!...-la voz de aquel igual tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferente, nunca antes se escucho tan masculina, tan hermosa, tan dulce

- Yami!...-un abrazo sellaba el pacto cuando unas cálidas gotas recorrían sus mejillas…-soy tan feliz!...-le dijo sonriendo y llorando de felicidad, siempre soñó con estar con él, quizás era prohibido por ser iguales. La sociedad no acepta, pero el amor no tiene fronteras no conoce el miedo, y cuando es puro nada puede destruirlo…

- Amigos ya era hora!...-y aquellos que podían considerarse sus hermanos, su familia lo sabían no discriminarían por sus gustos, no eran capaces de juzgarlos, entendían la pureza de su amor y la felicidad de sus amigos era más importante que cualquier prejuicio

- Gracias, soy muy feliz…

Tomándolo fuertemente de su mano sello sus palabras, el brillo de sus ojos era inolvidable y la alegría de sus corazones era algo que no desaparecería jamás…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su vida poco a poco había comenzado a cambiar, lo que para él antes solo era uno, ahora eran dos y le encantaba quizás era difícil admitirlo pero siempre fue lo que soñó estar con quien que lo amaba, compartir su vida con esa persona, su hogar y su espacio eran cosas que siempre había deseado…

- Oye huele delicioso!...

- Jejeje no es para tanto…

- Para mi si…-un abrazo acompaño sus palabras…

- Jijiji Yami por favor cosquillas no…-le dijo sonriendo su igual sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo reír…

- Cosquillas no?...

- Por favor no Jijiji…-pero las risitas de aquel pequeño que había robado su corazón era única y no podía evitar ser adicto a ellas…

Su vida era feliz, nunca pensó que una persona podría llenar el vacío de su corazón, Yami era lo que siempre había deseado, un amor prohibido quizás pero amor puro y sincero al fin.

- Yugi tengo una propuesta que hacerte…-un día cualquiera cuando volvía de la universidad su Yami estaba muy enigmático y en cierta forma nervioso haciendo que cierta curiosidad llegara a invadirlo

- Yami no tienes por qué avergonzarte sabes que puedes decirme lo que fuera…-le sonrió para darle seguridad…

Aquel joven se agachó y se hinco ante el sacando de la bolsa de su chaqueta una cajita negra, Yugi al instante se sorprendió pero luego comprendió el motivo de tan acto tan solemne…

- Yugi deseo, es decir quiero que cuando te gradúes de la universidad tú y yo nos casemos…-abrió aquella cajita y un anillo de compromiso brillo al sol, era una joya sencilla pero muy significativa y especial

- YAMI!...-un abrazo fuerte y emotivo hizo que aquel que estaba en el piso cayera abrazado del otro…-_AI SHITERU_!...

La felicidad era inmensa, ahora podía decir que estaba completo, su vida era buena humilde, sencilla pero llena de amor. La persona que siempre amo y admiro quería pasar toda su existencia con el que más podía desear? Era muy dichoso.

- Que te parece si vamos a celebrarlo?...-lo invito mientras lo tomaba de su cintura para incorporarse con el luego

- Me encantaría…-le sonrió aun con algunas lagrimas en su rostro, el otro solo lo abrazo con suavidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su felicidad era infinita, estaba con la persona que amaba, tenían una promesa de amor de estar juntos por toda su vida, pronto culminaría su carrera, estaba cumpliendo todos sus sueños y aquella mano cálida que ahora tomaba de la suya le confirmaba que aquella dicha no se iría jamás...

- Que te parece si bailamos?...-una suave tonada sonaba aquel modesto restaurante, quizás sencillo y en cierta forma humilde pero para ambos era muy especial

- Me…me…en…cantaría…-le dijo con nervios en sus palabras, él nunca había bailado antes pero la calidez de aquella mano fuerte le daba seguridad…

- Yo te guio…-le dijo el otro para darle confianza, mientras ambos se dirigían a la pista de baile, las demás parejas que danzaban ni siquiera los miraron estaban ocupados cada quien en lo suyo…-confías en mi?...-le pregunto en tono suave y varonil…

- Siempre…-susurro Yugi, mientras dejaba que el otro lo abrazara por su cintura y lo tomara de una mano para comenzar a moverse, lentamente con el sonido del vals que sonaba…

Yugi cerro sus ojos y se dejo guiar, no era difícil cuando quien te abrazaba y te dirigía era la persona en la que mas confiabas, el otro solo sonrió, se sentía tan o más feliz que él, siempre había sido una persona egoísta, altanera y ego centrista, pero con ese pequeño que ahora bailaba a su lado, su vida había cambiado, la inocencia, humildad y alegría de aquel muchacho había tocado su corazón, tanto que ahora no lo dejaría nunca, quería compartir su vida con el siempre…mientras la luna estaba cada vez más en lo alto era testigo silenciosa que la noche transcurría tranquila, muy emotiva inolvidable…

- Jamás olvidare este momento…-Ya en la madrugada ambos caminaban de regreso a casa, el establecimiento no quedaba muy lejos así que podían disfrutar de las luces de las fuentes y de la compañía del otro…

- Yo tampoco…-le sonrió mientras que se quitaba su chaqueta y se la colocaba al chico…

- Cuando llegamos te prepare algo de té caliente…-le dijo con su usual sonrisa tiempo en que ambos esperaban la luz para cruzar la calle, quizás había pocos vehículos por la hora pero era mejor ser precavidos…

- Vamos…-al cambiar la luz ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras iban tomados de la mano y disfrutando de la compañía…

Pero la vida puede ser impredecible y cambiar en un instante, el grito sordo de una mujer los alerto, voltearon hacia atrás cuando el más alto miro un vehículo acercarse a toda prisa ignorando por completo la luz de alto, el más pequeño miro el vehículo acercarse y una expresión de temor cubrió su rostro, al otro lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento de desesperación fue abrazarlo, se volteo dándole la espalda al vehículo que se acercaba, era muy tarde para apartarse pero tampoco quería que el chico viera lo inevitable…

- Todo estará bien…

Fue el último sonido que escucho, el vehículo no pudo evitar a los chicos y lo inestable pasó…

_**Como es por allá? **__**Siempre me lo he preguntado… s**__**eguramente es un lugar que no conozco, quiero una palabra tuya, para saber que te va bien, abriendo la puerta…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- YAMI!...-se escucho un grito desesperado...-dónde estoy?...

Luces blancas cubrían aquella habitación, el olor a antiséptico era muy pronunciado, al intentar incorporarse por su pesadilla vendas en su brazo e inmovilidad de sus piernas lo evito al instante una desesperación inmensa lo cubrió cuando una voz conocida llamo su atención…

- Yugi despertaste…- le dijo una jovencita castaña acercándose lentamente a él, con los ojos llenos de ilusión al ver a su amigo nuevamente consiente…

- Tea, pero que…que me paso?...-estaba confundido intento moverse pero un dolor en su cuerpo evito que lo siguiera intentando…

- Es difícil de relatar, pero…-bajo la mirada recordando aquel día…-tuviste un accidente, un auto los arrollo quedaste muy grave, haz estado muchos días inconsciente temíamos que no despertarías…-le dijo abrazándolo suavemente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y sus otros amigos entraron emocionados de ver al chico despierto, luego de tanto tiempo de estar en aquel sueño profundo…

- Yugi viejo eres invencible no es así?...-le bromeo el más entusiasta de sus amigos un rubio que veía ante todo las cosas buenas de la vida…

- Chicos…-luego de un tiempo de alegría y jubilo por aquel reencuentro el chico pareció recordar fugazmente aquella pesadilla que había sido tan real y una pregunta fue formulada…-donde está Yami?...-pregunto sin dudar había buscado al chico a su lado pero no estaba, seguramente estaba en otra habitación herido y débil como el…-llévenme a la habitación donde está el por favor…-un silencio sepulcral cubrió la habitación, miradas bajas y sombrías cubrían sus rostros…-donde está Yami?...-volvió a preguntar esta vez desesperado por no obtener respuesta la primera vez…

- Yugi…el…-comenzó la chica pero al instante las lagrimas brotaron no pudo contenerse…

- QUE PASO, DIGANME QUE PASO?...-pregunto con desesperación algo grave pasaba lo sentía…

- Yugi, viejo…-el rubio se acerco a él, sentándose suavemente en la cama…-se fuerte viejo…-le dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro, las lagrimas brotaban sin control del rostro del chico algo grave pasaba lo confirmaba cada vez mas…-Yami…murió…

Su corazón se detuvo en ese momento, una expresión de incredulidad cubrió su rostro mientras lloraba aun más…

- Sus heridas eran muy grabes, nada pudieron hacer para salvarlo…

- NO PUEDE SER YAMI!

_**Y dirigiéndome hacia ti, esperando que esta canción y plegaria… lleguen a donde tu estas…**_

Ningún dolor podía compararse con el sufrimiento que sintió en ese instante la persona que tanto amo, que cambio su vida, ya no estaba en el mundo ya no lo vería jamás, no podía creerlo. Muchos días más pasaron al estar en aquel hospital, depresión, dolor y falta de fuerzas hacían que los días pasaran muy lentos y frustrantes…

- Yugi…-aquellos que lo querían como familia estaban tan preocupados pero nada podían hacer, solo él podía salir de esa oscuridad solo el…

Un noche cualquiera cuando una fuerte tormenta azoto el hospital el miraba por una ventana, atado a la cama por tantos aparatos, vendas y tubos puestos en el, las lagrimas acompañaban aquellas gotas que azotaban contra el cristal y ni aun los truenos que sonaban, lo apartaban de la ventana y se preguntaba incansablemente porque Yami y no el se había ido? Era algo que nunca podría comprender…

- Yami porque te fuiste?...-era una pregunta que jamás podría tener respuesta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron y el día que tanto evito paso, sus heridas físicas habían sanado y podía salir del hospital para terminar de recuperarse en casa, las secuelas del accidente eran evidentes ahora una silla de ruedas lo acompaña y una mano cubierta inhabilitada era ahora lo común en el…

"Si tan solo el buscara la recuperación completa podría estar sano por completo, rehabilitarme y poder seguir con su vida pero…que vida seria esa? Una donde no estaba Yami nunca más" pensaba mientras la casa vacía era su recibimiento…

- Yugi…

Sus amigos eran los más preocupados, esperaban que luego del funeral de su Yami la última despedida, el podría al fin buscar la resignación que todos esos días no había logrado encontrar…

- Las cosas jamás serán igual…jamás….

Llegando a su habitación, a su espacio que compartió con el era donde cada vez los recuerdos y el dolor de su ausencia era más evidente pidió unos momentos a sus amigos estar solo, ellos indecisos accedieron no tenían más opción ante la insistencia y en su soledad era cuando podía llorar y gritar a los 4 vientos su dolor y desesperación por la ausencia de la otra parte de su corazón…

Sus ojos ya no brillaban igual, su vida ya no tenía sentido y su voluntad, su fuerza estaba desapareciendo, la tristeza, la culpa y la desesperación estaba terminando lentamente con él, sus amigos esperaban que con la última despedida el podría al menos resignarse y poder seguir luchando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El funeral, de quien tanto amo lo esperaba, el estaba atado a una silla de ruedas, aunque eso era nada comparado con el dolor de haber perdido aquel que tanto amo, una lirio blanco sostenía en su mano eran las favoritas de él y sus amigos pensaron que sería bueno que al momento de la despedida él le lanzara esa flor en señal de despedida y quizás de un hasta pronto.-

- ¿Yugi?-una mujer de cabellera negra le hablo desesperada lo cubrió con sus brazos mientras él con sus ojos sombríos la miraba, no lloraba solo estaba ahí mirando como si su mente estuviera en otro mundo…-como estas Yugi?...-los ojos de aquella denotaban una extrema tristeza…-la partida de Atemu fue repentina…-comenzó ella a relatar mientras no podía cesar sus lagrimas…suspiro para poder continuar- su destino estaba escrito esa vez pero...-le dijo mientras aun lo seguía rodeando con sus brazos…-el te amo tanto…-Su nombre era Ishizu había ayudado tanto ambos con la compresión de escrituras antiguas, que al final termino encariñándose demasiado con el faraón sin nombre, al inicio le costó asimilar la relación de dos iguales, pero el amor puro que ambos se tenían venció cualquier perjuicio…-y en memoria de, el, de su amor y devoción yo cuidare siempre de ti…-Atemu había sido como un hermano para ella, familia gracias al faraón había conocido a Yugi y a los demás amigos corriendo con ellos tantas aventuras…

- Querida?...-un hombre alto y muy atractivo la llamo triste y melancólico era amigo del chico y del que se había marchado _Duke Devlin_ era su nombre y ahora compartía la vida con aquella mujer…

- Voy…-dijo ella incorporándose luego de darle un beso en la mejía al chico, aunque el parecía tan ausente y sombrío que no causo reacción alguna…-nunca lo olvides estamos contigo…-termino y luego se marcho con su esposo para continuar la ceremonia…

- Yugi no te cierres viejo por favor…-le dijo un rubio que siempre intentaba animar a su amigo y apoyarlo en lo pudiera pero el parecía tan ausente…

Quizás sus lagrimas se habían marchado, pero con ellas también su alegría y ganas de vivir, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue y a pesar de que estaba en camino de la recuperación física, su corazón estaba lejos de conseguirlo, sus amigos lo sabían y mientras aquel rubio animoso empujaba su silla de ruedas se daba cuenta que su amigo estaba peor de lo que pensaba no lloraba, no expresaba sentimiento alguno y era eso lo que lo estaba matándolo lentamente…

- Estamos reunidos este día…-todos ellos que apreciaban al que ahora reposaba en aquella cama de madera, observaban tristes pensando que era un chico joven la imprudencia de un desconocido le corto su vida…-para darle la despedida a un amigo, un hermano, un hijo…-las palabras de aquel hombre eran tan emotivas y las lagrimas no faltaron de todos aquellos que lo apreciaban, pero el que aun vivía lo observaba y el estaba inmóvil sin siquiera tener una mueca de tristeza simplemente observando, sosteniendo aquella flor blanca sin siquiera pestañar…

- Yugi…-susurro una castaña que era la más preocupada y atenta al chico…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Como es por allá? **__**Siempre me lo he preguntado… s**__**eguramente es un lugar que no conozco, quiero una palabra tuya, para saber que te va bien, abriendo la puerta…**_

La mente del chico vagaba en un país distante alejado de la realidad, donde quizás Atemu no estaba, pero tampoco había tristeza…su mente lo llevo a una especie de bosque donde las flores cubrían por completo el sueño, una suave y refrescante brisa soplaba en ese mundo no habían impedimentos y el ya no estaba en silla de ruedas sus propias piernas lo dirigían explorando aquel lugar…

- Donde estoy?...-pregunto curioso al ver aquel majestuoso bosque y admirar las flores de diferentes clases y colores jamás vistas…-son hermosas…-dijo con asombro hincándose en el piso y acercándose a una he inhalando su aroma…-un lirio…-aunque luego la realidad era cruel…-un lirio _snif_…-unas gotas cálidas chocaron contra los pétalos de aquella flor recordando que aquella era la favorita de su amor desaparecido…

Estuvo unos momentos más lamentando su partida pero un viento frio, lo alerto sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sostuvo sus hombros un poco queriendo buscar calor y reconfortarse se incorporo y sintió la necesidad de explorar mas…

Luego el sonido tranquilo de una campanilla movida al viento, llamo su atención, volteo a mirar tras de sí y la sombra de alguien pasar lo alerto la primera impresión suya fue evidente aquella sombra era idéntica aquel que se había marchado…

- ATEMU!- lo llamo pero aquella sombra no se detuvo y se desvaneció en el bosque haciendo que Yugi corriera tras el intentando alcanzarlo…-ESPERAME ATEMU!...-grito desesperado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No estamos dándole un adiós si no un hasta luego, el desde los cielos velara por sus seres queridos, amigos, hermanos, familia…

Seguía el funeral muy emotivo y triste las lagrimas de sus amigos y más cercanos eran evidentes mientras aquel hombre elegido a darle el ultimo a dios también sentía aquellos sentimientos y unas lagrimas se vieron aparecer en sus ojos, los amigos de Yugi lloraban también recordando al chico y lo mucho que llegaron apreciarlo pero…

- Yugi-el pelirrojo seguía inmutable su mirada estaba completamente vacía…-viejo!...-siendo la preocupación ahora de todos sus amigos…-REACCIONA!

El parecía no escuchar y ni siquiera la flor que había sostenido todo aquel tiempo pudo seguir en sus manos sin reacción alguna y sin fuerza la flor cayó al piso preocupando aun mas a los amigos que lo acampaban el chico no estaba nada bien lo sabían, lo que ignoraban era que ahora el chico estaba en un lugar lejano al que ellos no podían llegar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Y dirigiéndome hacia ti, esperando que al menos esta canción y plegaria, lleguen hacia donde estas…**_

El chico corrió guiado solamente por su ilusión de ver aquel que pensó nunca más poder apreciar…llego aquel lugar donde la sombra se había desaparecido busco desesperado con sus ojos muy abiertos llenos de esperanza de Ilusión esperando encontrarse con la figura que imagino…

Cuando de pronto llego al final de un acantilado donde el fondo no podía ser visto y un delgado puente guiaba hacia el otro extremo presentía que al cruzarlo estaría a quien tanto buscaba, no dudo y lo cruzo sin siquiera piensan en caer, puso paso a paso firme, sin temor y al llegar al otro extremo justo de espalda estaba el…

- YAMI!...-lo llamo con desesperación por la distancia y aquel volteo a mirarlo sin dudar, regalándole una de sus masculinas sonrisas que solo a él podía darle…-YAMI!...-grito con mas desesperación cuando sus piernas sin dudarlo siguiera comenzaron a correr queriendo llegar aun mas rápido con aquel que pensó perdido

- Yugi?...-le dijo aquel sorprendido al verlo…

- MI YAMI!...-no dudo en abrazarlo con desesperación

Era un sueño para el estar con aquel, sentir su calor su sola presencia era tan reconfortante y aun para él era imposible, pero si era un sueño, si era una realidad no importaba lo único que valía era que estaba con él y que no lo dejaría ir…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Yugi por favor!...-los que a su lado estaban eran los más preocupados…

- Por dios que pudo pasarle?...-mientras la ceremonia continuaba y las lagrimas de despedida se hacían aun más evidentes aquel no parecía estar en el mundo, su cuerpo estaba pero su mente vagaba en algún lugar que ellos no podían llegar…

- Agua, rápido traigan agua!...-exigió el rubio que había estado empujando su silla de ruedas, Duke le puso una botella con agua en sus manos y el la tomo abriéndola y colocolo en los labios del chico, quizás el calor había afectado su cuerpo después de todo el aun estaba convaleciente, pero no hubo afecto el agua bajo por su pecho mojando un poco su traje oscuro, la botella dejo de ser inclinada entonces, la desesperación por ayudarlo crecía…

- Esto no está funcionando!...-dijo desesperado el rubio cada intento por hacerlo reaccionar era en vano el chico parecía estar completamente ausente en otro mundo inalcanzable para ellos…

- YUGI!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**No hay ninguna nube en el claro cielo azul, no puedo ocultar mi tristeza, el día de la despedida ha llegado…**_

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo sintiendo cada porción de aquel que siempre lo cautivo, sentía que si era un sueño quería al menos poder recordar cada una de las sensaciones por mínimas que fueran, lo abrazaba con fuerza no quería dejarlo ir no quería separarse…

- Yugi?...-escucho por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su voz masculina, fuerte pero cálida comprensiva, amable, como amaba esa voz…

- Porque me dejaste solo?...-oculto su rostro en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba con necesidad…-porque?...-unas lagrimas solitarias recorrían su rostro quería saber con desesperación por que de su partida, porque de su ausencia si todo en su vida estaba dicho, escrito juntos por siempre, pero en un instante todo cambio su amor se marcho dejándolo atrás… solo

- Yugi mírame…-Su voz tenía una calidez más marcada mucho más de lo que siempre recordó pero no deseaba verlo sentía que si lo hacia el se marcharía…-_aibou_…

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente y su corazón se acelero, tanto como el primer día que por una joya ambos se conocieron, sintiendo la felicidad nuevamente de estar juntos y no quería olvidar todas las sensaciones y la emoción que estaba experimentando…

- Jamás te he dejado solo…-sus suaves manos alzaron su rostro haciéndolo que lo mirara…-jamás…-limpio sus lagrimas con suavidad como siempre lo había hecho una sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía ver aun más hermoso y en aquel instante deseaba que esos segundos no pasaran nunca…

- Yami?...-logro susurrar suavemente

- Yugi no importa a donde vaya o si no me ves yo siempre estaré contigo…-le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, y unas cálidas lagrimas bajaron por el rostro del pequeño…-jamás te dejaría…

Un tímido beso sello sus palabras, el se dejo llevar por aquel instante no quería dejarlo y era en esos pequeños momentos que sentía que su vida tenía sentido se sentía amado, aceptado y seguro…

- _Ai_ _shiteru_…-murmuro cuando el beso termino pero…-no me dejes nunca…

Lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, mientras su mente permanencia en otra dimensión, otro mundo sus amigos en aquella realidad estaban desesperados por él, ya no encontraban ninguna forma para sacarlo de esa hipnosis…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si ese era un sueño no quería despertar porque su realidad le permitía estar con quien siempre amo, pero sus amigos estaban preocupados ahora todos en el funeral estaban pendientes de él, hasta aquel hombre que daba el ultimo adiós callo sus palabras por el chico, lo acostaron en el piso esperando que estando más relajado reaccionara pero nada, sus ojos estaban en blanco y no parecía querer regresar…

- YUGI!

Un grito desolado quería hacerlo regresar pero era imposible el estaba tan a gusto en la dimensión que se encontraba que nada podría hacerlo volver pronto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Porque te fuiste?...porque?...-luego de alejarse de aquel beso las preguntas que desde aquel día guardo en su corazón afloraron…-fui malo contigo?...-le dijo con una lagrima que el mayor limpio y negó en ademan acompañado de una sonrisa…-entonces? Porque?...-le dijo desesperado sin dejar de abrazarlo

- _Aibou_ cuando me ido?...-le pregunto sonriendo aun mientras le daba unas caricias en el cabello, justo cuando lo hacía en noches de tormentas…-jamás te dejaría, he estado a tu lado justo aquí…

Tomo su mano y con ella toco su corazón que latía fuertemente aun emocionado por el encuentro que desde hacía mucho deseaba, pero que también sabía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar y estaría solo otra vez…

- No verme, no significa que no esté contigo…-las sonrisas que tanto lo hechizaron acompañaban sus palabras…

- No quiero que te marches, no quiero estar solo por favor, por favor…-le dijo suplicándote abrazándolo mas fuerte…

- _Aibou_ mientras siga en tu corazón nunca me iré de tu lado…

- No me dejes

- Jamás lo haría…-le dio un beso suave en la frente

- Me quedare contigo para siempre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comenzó a recordar como lo había conocido era un día gris cuando volvía de la escuela, con su uniforme roto y algunos moretones en el rostro, su estatura, su personalidad dulce y apacible era un imán inevitable para los abusivos, no conocía a los amigos que ahora tenía al contrario uno de ellos era de los abusones que más se aprovechaba de él…

De pronto aquel cielo dejo caer las primeras gotas indicando que sería una tormenta fuerte, pero él no paro su marcha a pesar del dolor que sentía su cuerpo sostuvo con fuerza un trozo de metal que con mucho sacrificio había resguardado de aquellos golpes que recibió en defensa de uno de sus abusones, era pequeño pero demasiado valiente y no le agradaban las injusticias…

_**Un día ordinario si lo era y entonces le diste color a mi vida en blanco y negro…**_

Llego a su casa sin más abrió la puerta de su hogar no había alma en la casa que saliera a su recibiendo, pero eso no era importante para él, ya estaba acostumbrado al silencio y la soledad…un fuerte trueno en el cielo hizo que su marcha a su habitación dudara le temía demasiado, el reflejo intermitente de la tormenta que había alumbrar su casa a oscuras era aterrador, pero prefirió acelerar su marcha para estar en el resguardo de su habitación…

Una lámpara tenue de baterías era la única iluminación que por la tormenta la energía eléctrica había desaparecido pero a pesar de la poca visibilidad de su habitación y acompañado por aquellas luces intermitentes seguidos de fuertes sonidos haciendo que las vibraciones hicieran temblar la cosa no le importo…

- Hoy es el día…-se dijo a si mismo quitándose la mochila a su espalda y sacando de su interior un cofre dorado que era su más presionado tesoro…-hoy es, abuelito hoy cumpliré tu deseo…-aquella fue una herencia de su ya desaparecido abuelo donde le dejo la ilusión que si lograba juntar todas las piezas y descifrar su enigmática figura el podría tener el deseo más fuerte de su corazón…-no quiero estar solo nunca…-le dijo aquel cofre que resplandecía con la poca luz que había en la habitación…-por favor cúmplelo…-le dijo tomando la pieza que había protegido de aquella pelea que le había costado sangre y dolor…-CUMPLEMELO…

Una niebla extraña comenzó a entrar en la habitación el estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y deseos que ni siquiera lo noto…tomo un trozo de tela y limpio aquella pieza del lodo y sangre seca que impedía que brillara como las demás ya armadas y formando una curiosa pirámide invertida…

- Tu sabes cuál es mi único deseo…-la niebla cada vez se había más densa tanto que ahora le costaba respirar…-TE LO RUEGO…

La última pieza encajo perfectamente en el espacio, un ojo al centro que daba fin a su búsqueda por completar el reto, esperaba que algo pasara aunque todo permanecía igual nada mas los sonidos de los relámpagos resonaban en el horizonte, y fue entonces lo difícil que le era respirar, el aire era denso y ahora jadeaba eso lo preocupo aunque podría ser la misma lluvia que habría causado algún corto circuito que provocaba ese aire tan extraño…sus pensamientos y la desesperación de su deseo ya no sería cumplido hizo que aquella pirámide comenzara a reaccionar el ojo al centro brillo tanto que toda la casa se lleno de su luz dorada…

- QUE OCURRE!...-

Lanzo el objeto lejos comenzó a temblar aterrorizado por el suceso y que aquel objeto no dejaba de brillar, el aire a su alrededor se había vuelto más denso llegando a un punto que su respiración fue nula y se desmayo en consecuencia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uno de los rallos del sol se coló en su ventana alumbro su rostro frunció el seño como niño pequeño sin querer dejar su sueño, aunque la mano tibia y suave de alguien lo hizo querer saber de quién se trataba, aunque aquella era tan reconfortante que no quería dejar de sentir esa sensación…

- Abuelito?...-murmuro entre sueños, era el único que podía velar su sueño y con una suave caricia intentar despertarlo…

- Hpm…-una sonrisa esbozada de aquel que lo acariciaba lo hizo abrir los ojos de una sola vez, no era la el sonido de su abuelo, ni siquiera era de alguien que recordase…

- QUIEN ERES…-le dijo lleno de miedo al ver a un chico joven sentado en la cama con un semblante serio pero muy parecido a él…

- Yami…-le dijo levantándose de la cama y mirándolo un poco curioso el miedo que le sentía, aunque no lo culpaba cualquiera temería a lo desconocido era uno de las debilidades de los "mortales"…

- YAMI?...-el nombre no lo recordaba haberlo escuchado nunca

- Recuerdas esto?...-aquel objeto que había sido tesoro estaba ahora en las manos de aquel desconocido…

- ES MIO!...-le dijo posesivo arrebatándoselo de las manos

- Nadie dijo lo contrario…-le dijo aquel sonriendo por su reacción de niño pequeño peleando por su juguete favorito…-es por ello…

- He?

Su igual se agacho hasta hincarse ante él, haciendo que el chico se extrañara y quisiera mas repuestas a sus bastas preguntas pero en ese instante quedo hechizado por aquellos ojos carmesí llenos de seguridad y valentía que ahora lo miraban fijamente…

- Juro lealtad hacia a ti…-el pequeño retrocedió un poco incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando…-faraón…-termino aquel desconocido su frase haciendo el juramento aun más enigmático…

Miles de preguntas más aparecían en su mente acompañadas de una fascinación casi inexplicable por el rostro serio de aquel que parecía su igual pero a la vez tan diferente…

_**Era como un pequeño y agraciado amor si un pequeño y agraciado amor…adiós…**_

Desde aquel día del juramento, la vida del chico comenzó a cambiar, la valentía afloraba en su personalidad a tal punto que fue capaz de casi morir por sus amigos, aquella otra alma que lo acompañaba le daba el valor y la fuerza que nunca tubo o que quizás le daba temor demostrarla. Cada día cuidaba al pequeño aun sobre su seguridad, no quería poner en peligro su vida pero en noches de soledad donde los recuerdos borrados de una vida lo hacía desear el mismo recordar quién era el realmente, tras el seudónimo de Yami…

- _Snif_…

En las noches oscuras cuando aun la luna se iba a descansar temprano era cuando la soledad y la desesperación cubría su ser, lloraba en silencio quería saber su razón de ser y saber si un día estuvo vivo, si había tenido una vida como todos, familia, amigos quizás y saber que no era solo un alma en pena sin nombre, sin pasado, sin recuerdos…

- Yami…

El pequeño era el guardián silencioso de su desesperación deseaba poder ir a abrazarlo y reconfortarlo pero sabía que no podía, aquel no le gustaba mostrarse débil y derramar lagrimas ser descubierto era la peor deshonra pero eso no significaba que una promesa fuera jurada por la mente del chico…

- Te ayudare pase lo que pase…-decía en su mente con gran convicción como nunca antes pensó, aquel lo había ayudado y gracias a el no estaba solo y ahora tenía amigos que se preocupaban por su existencia, cambiando su vida desde que el llego…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Atemu? Te llamas ATEMU!...

Una batalla en las tierras lejanas de los faraones descubrió su historia, él era el alma de un antiguo faraón que había dado su existencia para salvar a su pueblo y a las personas que amaba de la destrucción, pero los dioses le habían dado una segunda oportunidad de existir que un día fuera encontrado por un alma pura que le ayudaría en su camino hasta ese momento que sus recuerdos y su nombre fueron encontrados…

- Ya no serás Yami, serás Atemu…-el pequeño le sonrió y lo abrazo cariñosamente dichoso de haber podido regresar un poco de todo lo que su igual había hecho en esos años…

- Gracias mi _aibou_…gracias…-aquel estaba agradecido gracias al chico ahora tenía un pasado, tenía un nombre y una vida pero… faltaba algo

Aquel lazo que los había unido tanto tiempo ahora se había hecho más fuerte tanto que ninguno de los dos quería estar sin el otro aunque ninguno lo dijera era evidente, los dioses que cuidaban aquel faraón sin nombre lo sabían y tenían un regalo para el…

- _Hijo de Ra_…-una voz solemne salió de aquel artículo en forma de pirámide que había logrado cuidarlos durante tantas aventuras hasta ese momento…-_los dioses hemos visto los sacrificios que has hecho por la humanidad sin importar tu propia seguridad y hemos tomado una decisión_…-ninguna imagen era vista solo la voz que resonaba en sus mentes, aquel que un día olvido su nombre y hacía poco había logrado recuperar estaba sorprendido y a la vez alagado por que los dioses que durante tantos milenios guardaron silencio, en ese momento se dirigieran hacia él, para él era un honor…-_una vida común te será regalada_…-el pequeño que escuchaba también se sorprendió ante ello pero su corazón se acelero en dicha…-_tus atributos de hijo de Ra te serán respetados y seguirás con tu misión encomendada hasta tu partida_…

Una luz dorada brillo en la frente de aquel que un día se vistió con las mejores ropas y joyas, ahora estaba con un uniforme común de escuela, la calidez en aquella luz daba seguridad no había dolor, solo paz hasta que aquella sensación se agudizo y el chico a su lado logro sentirla no había miedo al contrario aquella le daba la seguridad que todo iba a estar bien…

- _Las_ _condiciones son las mismas, protección, cuidado y resguardo_…-aclaro la voz mientras el proceso estaba llegando a su fin…-_deberás ser cuidadoso solo hay una vida no mas, tu misión más peligrosa fue cumplida y luego de esta oportunidad no habrá otra solo el descanso_…-esa última frase aterrorizo al pequeño no habrían más oportunidades de vida inmortal como las había tenido hasta el momento…

- Tranquilo Yugi…-el cuerpo de aquel destellaba tanto que los ojos del pequeño apenas podía distinguir su rostro pero con la seguridad de su voz sabía que no habría peligro…

- _Las condiciones están dadas, deberás cumplirlas y vivir la vida que ahora te damos con tranquilidad y respetando nuestras leyes_…

Luego de la última frase el destello en el cuerpo de aquel que un día perdió su nombre desapareció y aunque parecía ser el mismo de siempre había algo en el que lo había diferente…el pequeño se le acerco al verlo con claridad y lo toco era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía sentir su calidez se había imaginado tantas veces la sensación en sueños pero ahora era la realidad no era más espíritu estaba solido como cualquiera y tenía la calidez que imagino en sus pensamientos…

- Este día gracias a ti mi _aibou_ tengo una vida…-le sonrió aquel también se sentía feliz de poder sentir al chico era tan suave y agradable como nunca antes se imagino…-Yugi?...-su voz era suave el chico dejo su abrazo y lo miro…-yo te amo mi pequeño _hikari_…-le dijo de una sola vez el chico se extraño sin mas pero se dejo atrapar por un beso inocente, suave, dulce lleno de amor…

- Yo también mi Atemu…-lo abrazo con más fuerza apenado por su afirmación…

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaron que aquel momento mágico podía dar paso a una felicidad nunca antes pensada por ambos, había vivido tantas aventuras difíciles donde la integridad de ellos había estado en peligro muchas veces, pero ahora aquel sin nombre tenía una existencia común con magia extraña en sus venas pero con un amor como cualquiera en su corazón, su convicción desde que despertó era cuidar al pequeño que tanto le ayudo y ahora con el descubrir de ese sentimiento esa realidad se había mas fuerte cuidarlo ante todo y ante todos era su pensamiento y lo había respetado hasta el final, sacrificando aquel regalo de sus padres solo por salvar al pequeño que amaba, aunque el quizás cegado por el dolor no había llegado a comprender que ese era su destino elegido y que era feliz porque gracias a eso la persona que amo estaba a salvo…

_**Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar? creer en eso será mi fuerza, pasaremos juntos los días como lo hacíamos antes…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tantos recuerdos que tenia el pequeño de sus aventuras con el espíritu hecho humano, hasta aquel momento trágico que por el descuido de alguien, él se había ido, se lo habían quitado, pero ahora estaban juntos y no quería regresar no quería dejarlo ir su corazón se negaba hacerlo pero su mente consiente sabia que debía hacerlo aquel debía marcharse aunque no quisiera…

- _Koi_…-el pequeño no quería voltear a verlo la vida junto aquel había pasado frente a sus ojos y no deseaba dejar aquellos recuerdos sentía que si lo hacía era como negar que un día lo conoció…-hagamos una promesa…- le dijo sonriente mientras Yugi temeroso volteaba a mirarlo y el mayor solo le sonreía con la misma calidez que lo caracterizo…-que un día volveremos a vernos…

- Te vas?…-le pregunto sollozando y con lagrimas amenazando de salir de sus ojos

- Prometamos…-el espíritu alzo su dedo meñique, como un día aquel pequeño le había enseñado a mantener una promesa…-que nos volveremos a encontrar, pero hasta entonces tu seguirás con tu vida, no triste si no con la alegría que me hechizo…-le sonrió mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas…-prometámoslo…

El chico temeroso asintió sabia que el momento de la despedida había llegado, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, debía dejarlo ir aunque con aquella promesa de un día verlo nuevamente lo mantendría con vida y le daría fuerza de seguir hasta el último momento

- Hasta entonces tú seguirás feliz y quiero que logres culminar tus sueños…-un beso suave concluyo aquella promesa mientras los dedos de ambos se entrelazaban y subían y bajaban terminando con la promesa, la cual le regreso la fuerza y la esperanza de seguir con su vida al pequeño…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue entonces que el regreso a la realidad, parpadeo un par de veces mientras sus amigos angustiados lo veían intrigados por su ausencia el solo les sonrió sin más, fue entonces que ellos supieron que el chico estaría bien…

- Viejo nos preocupaste…-el rubio era el más preocupado y lo abrazo al verlo regresar…

- Estoy bien Joey, ahora lo estoy…

Aquellas palabras llenaron de esperanza a sus amigos, mientras la ceremonia de despedía continuo hasta llegar al momento cumbre de esta, el ultimo a dios, flores blancas iban hacer lanzadas aquel cofre que resguardaba a la persona que más había amado Joey le ayudo empujando su silla para acercarlo aquel cofre mientras sus amigos sollozaban, el chico se mantenía bastante sereno casi inmutable y se podría decir que estaba feliz…

- Gracias Atemu…-miro su flor mientras estaba frente aquel ataúd…-tu le diste luz a mi vida, irónico porque para ti yo era tu _hikari_, pero la verdad fue todo lo contrario, gracias a ti logre tantas cosas, ya no tuve miedo y lo mejor nunca más estuve solo y aun sigo sin estarlo…gracias…-le dio un beso a su flor…-y recuerda siempre la promesa, no la olvides…hasta entonces Atemu, seré feliz como me lo pediste y seguiré con vida como deseaste por ti lo hare…gracias y hasta siempre…

_**Si la puerta de tu corazón se cierra y nos volvernos a separar, no los soportare, nunca sabrás lo que siento, tu humo pasara a las nubes y la lluvia…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue entonces, luego de aquella despedida que la vida del chico comenzó a cambiar tal cual se lo había prometido a quien amaba en aquel mundo extraño al que fue transportado y estaba cumpliendo cada una de sus promesas. Había aceptado la rehabilitación la cual era dolorosa, pero tenía toda la fe de seguirla y terminarla, sus amigos lo alentaban cada paso y cada esfuerzo que daba sabían que era difícil y que el chico se estaba esforzando para conseguir resultados…

- VAMOS YUGI!...-alentarlo era lo único que podían hacer por él, aunque eso parecía mínimo para Yugi ser animado por las personas que tanto quería le daba fuerzas…

Un día sin pensarlo el fruto de aquel esfuerzo, aquel dolor que había sentido por la inmovilidad de sus piernas por fin fue capaz de soportar el peso del cuerpo del chico sin ayuda alguna, un paso a la vez fue el inicio de terminar de la dolorosa rehabilitación, que aunque difícil había dado sus resultados…

- VIEJO LO CONSEGUISTE!...-cuando dio sus pasos sin ayuda fue un verdadero triunfo para todos sus amigos estaban felices y el se sentía realizado por haberlo logrado

Gracias…-les sonreía…-y…-miro al cielo…-Atemu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde ese entonces sus piernas reaccionaron su vida había comenzado un proceso de recuperación, aquel chico triste ya no existía mas y aunque en algunas ocasiones lloraba recordando, siempre procuraba mantener una sonrisa porque la vida le había dado un regalo, había conocido grandes amigos que lo querían y había conocido a su complemento, quizás el tiempo que duro a su lado fue corto pero había tenido la dicha de conocerlo de enamorarse y que él lo amaba tenía sus recuerdos y esos jamás se borrarían era feliz…

- FELICIDADES GRADUADOS!-unos sombreros volaron al aire celebrando aquel día…

- Una foto, una foto de grupo!-el retrato de su logro era memorable, y era algo que nunca quería olvidar una sonrisa ilumino su rostro recordando aquel momento pero luego unas lagrimas brotaron no podía evitarlo.

- Anímate Yugi, somos universitarios…-abrazos, ánimos y sonrisas había a su alrededor pero el se entristecía

- Discúlpame Joey…- le dijo luego con una sonrisa…

- Viejo…-el rubio coloco sus manos en sus hombros…-somos amigos dime que ocurre…-sus amigos que celebraban notaron la escena y se acercaron también

- Bueno…-el los miro…-solo recordé a Atemu el deseaba tanto ver este momento culminar mi carrera era lo que siempre deseo pero…

- Yugi…-suspiro Tea con lagrimas en sus ojos…

- Viejo…-Hablo Joey para que lo mirara…-han pasado 3 años desde que él se marcho y a pesar de eso tu ha sido muy valiente te rehabilitaste y mírate ahora te graduaste de la universidad pero a pesar de todo aun no lo comprendes…-Tea y Tristán miraron a Joey sin entender…-tu me lo dijiste Yugi por todos los cielos que Yami, que Atemu, que el faraón estaba aquí no es verdad…-Yugi lo miro con sus ojos triste…-entonces si él está contigo acompañándote en todo momento, alentándote, animándote y mirando a tu lado cada instante no le gustara como estas actuando ahora…-Yugi recapacito…-el está aquí ahora y seguramente una mirada triste es la que te mira ahora…-Yugi se limpio las lagrimas lentamente…-el está contigo y aunque quizás a veces, tú te sientas solo por su ausencia el siempre te hará saber que está ahí contigo, oye el faraón es un hombre de palabra y si te dijo aquella promesa te la cumplirá, así que pequeño amiguito basta de lagrimas y que te parece si vamos a la celebración que tanto hemos esperado…-animo el rubio abrazando al chico…-VAMOS SOMOS GRADUADOS!

- Definitivamente este 2012 puede ser el apocalipsis si alguien como Joey Wheeler se graduó cualquier cosa puede pasar…-dijo Tristán a Tea

- TE OÍ CABELLO DE TIBURÓN…-le dijo Joey mirándolo despectivamente

- Oye es la moda…-se quejo Tristán

- Entonces no te metas conmigo y con mi logro

- Vamos Yugi…-le animo Tea acercándose al chico mientras ambos amigos discutían…-una vida te espera…

Y fue cuando los 4 amigos se marcharon a la celebración luego de un par de empujones de Tristán a Joey, Yugi reía viéndolos y las palabras del rubio llegaron a su corazón, su amigo tenía razón y no debía estar triste, estaba logrando todo lo que había soñado y aunque quizás nunca más se enamoraría esperaría el momento en que Atemu y el se reencontraran…

_**Un día ordinario si lo era, entonces le diste color a mi vida en blanco y negro era como un pequeño y agraciado amor, si un pequeño y agraciado amor adiós…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mucho tiempo después cuando los años habían sido marcados en él y ahora un bastón acompañaba su andar, sus cabellos se habían pintado de grises y una barbará pronunciada cubría su rostro, iba a paso lento al santuario que nunca dejo de visitar desde que aquel que amo decidió quedarse ahí a descansar por siempre…

- Yami he venido como siempre…-su paso era lento ya, los años no habían pasado en vano pero a pesar de ello el siempre seguía yendo a visitarlo era como desahogar sus penas…-62 años han pasado…-le dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado sus piernas ya no eran muy fuertes…-seguí mi vida como lo prometí y he sido exitoso siendo profesor, bueno tu lo has visto siempre has estado ahí conmigo…-sonrió mientras tomaba en la palma de su mano, aquel anillo que un día le quedo perfecto en su delgado dedo luego era demasiado pequeño con su mano áspera y un poco regordeta pero a pesar de ello jamás lo dejo y ahora se había convertido en un dije un amuleto que siempre lo acompaño…-Yami ha sido una buena vida pero estando ya en el ocaso de mi existencia, siento que ha llegado el momento de ir contigo, he esperado tanto ese momento que a veces lo sueño pero sé que ahora los dioses al fin cumplirán mi deseo…-sonrió para sí mismo mientras se iba a recostando en el pasto y cerrando sus ojos lentamente, aun lado de la lapida que tenía el nombre de Yami Atemu Halakti…

- _Aibou_…-una voz suave resonó en su mente…-_koi_…-una mano suave toco su rostro y la reconoció abrió sus ojos en impresión

- Yami…-se despertó asustado y busco al chico encontrándolo a un lado su esencia era traslucida y una sonrisa cubría su rostro…

- Mi amado Yugi…-el anciano bajo la mirada, él ya no era aquel joven de 18 años que conoció…-para mí siempre serás hermoso…-Yugi lo miro incrédulo seguramente era otro de sus sueños donde lo veía a él…-ya es hora mi amado…-una mano suave fue extendida...

- Yami en verdad?...-las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar

- Lo prometí…-le sonrió…-vamos…-al instante tomo aquella mano y al hacerlo pudo sentirlo aquella suave y tibia tan reconfortante como recordaba...

- Yami tu?...-aunque en un instante una luz dorada lo cubrió que al desaparecer parecía que el tiempo había retrocedió y el regreso a ser joven como aquel día cuando ambos se habían encontraron la primera vez…-como es posi…-aunque al ver a un lado, se dio cuenta que un anciano estaba a su lado…-por dios…-se llevo una mano al rostro dándose cuenta que se trataba de el mismo…

- El tiempo ha llegado Yugi…-aunque un abrazo reconfortante lo saco de sus pensamientos…-estás listo?

- Siempre…-un asentir de cabeza al instante fue su respuesta…

- Entonces vamos…

Y fue entonces que aquel hombre que había llegado tan lejos escribiendo obras y dando clases de sus logros, termino su vida en aquel instante en compañía de una tumba, muriendo en soledad o al menos así era como los demás lo veían sin saber que él se había ido feliz para estar con a quien siempre amo. El día de su sepelio sus amigos decidieron que el descansaría junto con aquel que amo para que ambos compartieran su eternidad juntos…

- _Arigato…_

Se escucho un sonido al viento y aquellos amigos que lloraban se dieron cuenta que el amigo que se fue había logrado su felicidad, estando para toda la eternidad con la persona que siempre amo…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Wii al fin pude subir esta historia

YAMI: Particularmente me gusto

BAKURA: Adulador

YAMI: Y? v.v

HOLLY: Inspirada en el video vocaloid de Miku Hatsune "Saihate" Si alguien tiene la oportunidad de ver el video de le una chequeada que esta rola es muy emotiva

MARIK: Siempre me hace llorar…-mordiendo un pañuelo

BAKURA: Debil

HOLLY: Ya tenía ratos este fic en mi PC agarrando telas de araña

YAMI: Pero no había tenido tiempo para editarlo

BAKURA: Si con el faraón actuando es difícil la edición

YAMI: Es peor contigo Jujuju

HOLLY: Esperamos que les haya gustado

YAMI: Ya saben que siempre mi actuación vale mil así que no olviden dejar RR

BAKURA: Eso suena a amenaza

YAMI: Acaso me dicen Bakura?

BAKURA: Oye!

HOLLY: Ya Yamis acéptalo se quieren mucho mucho…-mirada asesina entre los tres…-no olviden dejar comentario hasta el próximo fic!

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
